


Walking on Sunshine

by seonweonsonyeondan



Series: EXOBang Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: Jimin’s out for the people watching first, hot apartment second. Well, he’s out for a specific person. Person watching. It sounds weird, and it is. But Jimin knows the guy, they’ve had a couple classes together, which totally negates the weirdness. They’ve even gotten coffee together. Nothing weird at all. Just bros being bros, bro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://seonweon-sonyeondan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i blame noraebangbang for this.

Jimin sits on the wall, feet dangling. He watches nothing in particular as he eats his popsicle. It’s hotter than usual; hotter and muggier even for New York City on the cusp of summer. It’s only May but the weather’s proving to be relentless and the AC in his apartment hasn’t worked since last September and now he kind of wishes he contacted his landlord sooner. It won’t matter in three weeks when he moves out, so there really isn’t much of a point.

The sticky sweet sugar drips down his chin, down his hands. Jimin doesn’t pay it any mind; instead, he leans on his unoccupied hand and shifts his gaze to the path. Everyone’s out in the city today, escaping too hot apartments, avoiding responsibilities, or people watching. 

Jimin’s out for the people watching first, hot apartment second. Well, he’s out for a specific person. Person watching. It sounds weird, and it is. But Jimin knows the guy, they’ve had a couple classes together, which totally negates the weirdness. They’ve even gotten coffee together. Nothing weird at all. Just bros being bros, bro. 

He spots him in the distance, walking with his snapback pulled low, backpack slung carelessly on one shoulder. He’s wearing what Jimin’s come to consider his uniform: black skinny jeans that look plastered on and a muscle tank. Jimin admires his commitment to his aesthetic. His strides are lazy and oddly short since Jimin’s convinced he’s at least 75% legs. Not quite as much leg as his roommate’s boyfriend, but definitely almost there. His skin contrasts to Jimin’s; Jimin isn’t pale but he isn’t as bronze and gorgeous (he can call another dude gorgeous, okay?) as him. He always looks like that poem that Taehyung likes to quote when some relative makes snide remarks, the one that says something about the sun loving them more. 

He’s an Adonis, at least to Jimin. And also half the dance majors at Tisch, but that’s neither here nor there.

“Hey, Minnie.” Fuck, his voice is always so much softer than Jimin’s expecting and it always knocks him off kilter for a few more seconds than is strictly socially acceptable. But Jongin’s too polite to say anything about it. Or maybe he hasn’t noticed. Jimin always hopes it’s the latter. “Enjoying the weather?” He towers over Jimin, which admittedly isn’t hard.

“It’s alright. Makes me miss the weather back home though.” Jimin spins to straddle the stone and licks some of the excess sugar off his fingers. He hopes it doesn’t look as stupid as it feels. 

“Where’s home again?”

“Seattle.” Jongin blinks. His eyebrows furrow and  _ shit _ Jimin is so screwed.

“I thought it rains all the time in Seattle?” Jimin is not distracted by the pillows that Jongin calls lips, nope, not Jimin.

“Huh? Oh, nah, it rains a lot but not like, all the time. It’s humid though.” Jimin needs to stand. He needs to stand and maybe move around a little. He needs to not sit and stare at Jongin. So he hops down onto the concrete and beams up at Jongin. Someone told Jimin once that his smiles are irresistible. Hopefully they weren’t lying Jimin thinks for not the first time in Jongin’s presence. “Are you going to busk today?”

“Nah, too hot for that. I only stopped by because I know you like to hang out here on Sundays.” Jimin freezes in the middle of throwing away his sticky popsicle stick. Oh fuck. Oh,  _ fuck _ he’s been caught hasn’t he? He’s totally been caught. He looks at Jongin who looks as awkward and sweet and simply adorable as ever and, and is he  _ blushing _ ? Is Kim Jongin, dancer extraordinaire, most likely to join some prestigious company as soon as he graduates,  _ blushing _ ? No way, it’s definitely the heat. It  _ has _ to be, there’s no way Jongin likes mochi-cheeks Jimin.

Jimin should say something. That’s what a normal person would do.

“Oh,” is what he manages. He wants to smack himself in the face. Jimin should not be allowed to converse with attractive people. Jongin looks…….well, Jongin looks like a Greek God come to walk amongst the mortals and is vaguely uncertain of this life decision in particular. 

“Uhm, yeah. Ah, are you--are you busy the rest of the day?” Jimin’s dreaming. He’s  _ got _ to be dreaming there is  _ no way _ Jongin is asking him if he’s free. 

It’s probably just in a bro way. Totally just a bro date.

“Uh, I guess? I. I was going to do some choreo shit for class.” He wasn’t going to do choreo shit for class. “But it’s too hot to brave the subway or walk to the studios. So. Yeah? I guess? I’m free?” Jongin goes from nervous puppy to delighted puppy so fast Jimin doesn’t have time to register that his hand is now engulfed by Jongin’s and now he’s being dragged down the path and Jimin lets out a squeak of surprise.

“Do you like boba? My roommate Sehun told me about this one place and it isn’t far from here.”

This is definitely the best Sunday Jimin’s had in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda really like this concept??? i might write more of it when i have time. i dunno. what do y'all think?
> 
> feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://seonweon-sonyeondan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
